


Balcony to Balcony

by Jupa0203



Category: haikyuu
Genre: College AU, Getting Back Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, VOLLEYBALL NERDS, coffee shop AU, maybe sexy time, not really but kind of, not yet, professional volleyball player, sports photographer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupa0203/pseuds/Jupa0203
Summary: When Akaashi Keiji meets Bokuto Koutarou, falls in love hard and slow, loses him but suprise. He never stayed gone for too long.





	1. Chapter 1

Keiji has lived in the same apartment complex for almost two years now, same side of the building,same floor, and the same room. It never bothered him, he had an open living room and kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One being used as an office neatly clutter with all the essentials of a photography student. The rent was affordable due to the amazing view from his balcony... of someone else’s balcony. Akaashi has grown aquatinted with the man who lived on the other side of his apartment, the suddle wave from the window, the good mornings and hello’s from the balcony, even the occasional sugar and coffee passes. Their apartments were that close, they were practically touching. His neighbor had the wildest hair he’d ever seen though the man somehow made it work. He was tall, tan, and his eyes were an unusually light shade of amber, he reminded Keiji of a cat.

One morning on the way out to water his beloved plants and feed the cat that would visit sometimes, he heard a sound from outside. Normally he would assume it was Kuroo on his own balcony but when he opened the door to reveal a man standing one foot on his ledge and one on Kuroo’s he became rather confused. He would have to take back the hair statement. This man definitely had crazier hair than his neighbors. The man was tall with a pointed nose, sharp cheeks, and golden eyes surrounded by thick silver lashes. His hair was silver with black roots gelled to stick out at various points. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was alarmed that a stranger was “in” his apartment he would have stopped to admire these oddities.  
“ Ah, hello and good morning?”  
The stranger questioned. Akaashi was about to speak up or yell when suddenly the man lost his footing and jumped over the railing landing right on top of Keiji. His bottom and back hit the hard cement floor, a gasp escaping his mouth. when he opened his eyes the mans face was inches from his. Only then did he see the light freckles spread across the bridge of his nose and just how captivating his eyes really were. He reminded Keiji of an animal but he couldn’t quiet put his finger on it.  
“Hi there.”  
His sly smirk had brought Akaashi back to his senses.

A little while later he was sitting on the porch of Kuroo Tetsurou’s apartment, black feline in his lap, and the handprint welted face of a man named Bokuto Koutarou across from him.  
“I am very sorry about him and his horrible manners.”  
The black haired man slapped the back of his friends head.  
“It’s quiet alright Kuroo-san I guess I was just startled. I assumed he was a burglar.”  
A chuckle escaped both the men.  
“ Kuroo’s cat kept getting out so I told him I’d help look for it, so when I saw him on your balcony instead of going around I thought I could quickly grab him going over.”  
Kuroo shoved the other mans head down  
“He sincerely apologizes for startling you Akaashi-san.”  
He smiled despite the cigarette still burning in his mouth.  
“Yea sorry.”  
Bokuto mumbled.

Kuroo later explained that Bokuto was his childhood friend turned college roommate. They’d played volleyball against each other in high school and their first year of college. It just clicked for them. Bokuto was transferring schools to be closer to home and this university offered a better volleyball program for the growing prodigy. Keiji knew this wouldn’t be his last encounter with the seemingly rambunctious man child. He had a feeling he would see and hear a lot more from the balcony across the way.

When he wasn’t in class Akaashi worked at a little cafe on the college campus just to make some extra money for rent. It was a quaint place with dim lighting and modern seating. It was jam packed at certain parts of the day but the quiet times at night an hour before closing, that was Akaashi’s favorite time. The very few people who came in would either just order and go or were respectfully quiet. Usually studying, reading, drawing, or on their computers. He sat there with two of his coworkers Hanamaki and Matsukawa but most other workers called them Matsuhana. They were this perfect little duo couple. The customers loved them, the workers loved them, mangers. They were both rather friendly for the most part, Mastukawa tended to be the more quiet half but was still pleasant to talk and work with.

Akaashi was finishing stacking the chairs on the table when it started pouring rain. The sky suddenly darkened and loud claps of thunder could be heard from a distance. His coworkers squabbled lightly in the background but all Keji could focus on was the rain and how peaceful it sounded until it wasn’t. There was a rather loud banging on the door that startled the broom out of Hanamaki’s hand. It was him, although, his silver hair was flattened against his face from the rain.  
“I hope he knows we’re closed.”  
“Poor guy”  
Akaashi just rolled his eyes and rushed to unlock the door. He hurried the other inside and closed the door.  
“ Ah Akaashi? I didn’t know you worked here!”  
The hurt man smiled while still slightly shivering. Akaashi returned the jester and looked back to the boys behind the counter.  
“I know him, you guys head home I’ll finish up here.”  
Hana nodded grabbing Mastukawa’s arm and dragging him towards the employee break room he waved one final goodbye before disappearing.  
“Bokuto-san why were you out in the rain? You’ll catch a cold!”  
Bokuto looked at him as he took his soaked jacket off.  
“I wasn’t just standing out there, I just got out of practice and it started pouring.”  
“Well take you shoes and socks off at the door and I’ll get you a towel from the back.”  
He smiled at the taller man before excusing himself. As he came through the door he was attacked by pink hair and questions.  
“Akaashi who is that!”  
Hana asked in a rather questionably excited voice.  
“He is my neighbors roommate. The one I told you about that tried to jump over to my balcony.”  
The other nodded and laughed quietly.  
“He is very attractive, go for it.”  
Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise. He had been so busy with school and work and photography he hadn’t time to think about a relationship.  
“Hana-san it’s not like that, we’ve only met once and he’s on the volleyball team. I have work, there is no time for that even if there is anything there.”

When Akaashi came back he saw socks and shoes scattered by the front door and a shivering Bokuto sitting at the bar counter. He gave the man the towel and proceeded to make hot tea.  
“So you’re telling me you walk to the university gym from our place.”

“Nah, I usually run because I’m late.”

“That’s like a whole 15-20 minute walk. You are crazy.”

“Yea i know.”  
He smiled and continued to dry his hair. His white tee shirt was soaked to the point where you could see right through, it didn’t leave much to Akaashi’s imagination.  
“I’ve got some spare clothes in the back if you want, I can’t promise they’ll fit but their dry at least?”  
The other put the towel down with a nod before proceeding to take the wet shirt off. Akaashi looked at a smooth chest and abs that quivered when met with the chilled air. The only thing he found more striking was Bokuto’s collar bones. They were prominent and hallowed. A perfect spot to rest a head. Or bite. With that he blinked and moved quickly to the window closing the blinds and scolding the Bokuto for stripping in front of an open window. Even if there wasn’t a life form left in sight.

The pants Akaashi grabbed were high on his ankle and the shirt squeezed tightly around his torso and arms. Though he wouldn’t admit it, the view was pleasant. He suppressed his thoughts and focused on the tea which was to Bokuto’s liking. They began to talk about nothing in particular. After only minutes of awkwardness the conversation got lighter and it was easier to talk. Akaashi had told Bokuto about his volleyball days in high school which seemed to make the other man quite excited as he ranted about Akaashi coming to play with him and Kuroo sometime.  
“ you have to set me sometime ‘Kaashi, we’d blow kenma and Kuroo out of the water!”  
Kenma was an unfamiliar name but he assumed he could put a face to it. Kuroo always had a smaller man at his house. Keiji would normally see him out on the balcony with the cat or through the window on a gaming device. He was short, younger looking, and his roots were a different color from his blonde died hair. They had never really exchanged hellos, just eye contact and nods. Keiji felt Kenma was a lot like him. Quiet, calm, rather annoyed with Kuroo at times, and they both loved that cat. Now they were apparently both setters.  
“So what are you in college for?”

“What?”

“What’s your major? What are thinking about career wise is what I’m saying.”

“Oh um, well?”  
Akaashi had to think. He’d gone to school for photography but had to give up sports to do so. Not college sports because he knew he wasn’t good enough for that but intramural sports and playing with his friends.  
“I want to be a sports photographer.”  
Nailed it.  
“Yea for magazines and news articles.”

“That’s really cool! Maybe when I go pro you’ll photograph me for a magazine!”

Akaashi’s heart fluttered. This man hadn’t even seen his work yet he was putting faith into it like he’d seen the photos hanging in an art gallery. Not to mention he’d just made the job up on the spot.

Offering to walk Bokuto home, considering he was the one with the umbrella, they continued their previous conversations and Akaashi was growing more and more fond of the mans company. When he dropped the rambunctious man off he promised to return the clothes and that next time he was at the shop, he would just be half naked. He would actually order something to drink or eat. The next morning when Akaashi awoke and went outside he found his clothes folded not to the best talent and a scribbled note with some money under it. Just enough money for coffee, when he looked up he saw Kuroo through his window and waved before returning.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t for a while later that Akaashi truly met Kenma. It was one of their volleyball sessions with Bokuto and Kuroo. Keiji learned that Kenma as well was a setter throughout high school but never took his position further into college. He told Akaashi that he played with Kuroo who basically forced him to join but every time Kuroo blocked the ball or hit it over there was no doubt. The smile he tried to hide was very visible to Keiji because he as well tried to hide a smile from everyone, even when he and Bokuto clicked. The first point they made the the taller man whipped around and put his fists to the air.  
“Hey Hey Hey! Akaashi! Nice set”  
He slapped the raven head on the back rather excitedly. It only hurt for a little but he didn’t mind. Bokuto’s smile was quite contagious if it weren’t for him trying so hard to hide it. When he smashed the second ball down on the other side Keji received high fives with both hands. It wasn’t until the third point that Akaashi actually smiled as he was scooped up and spun around. They looked like newly weds right after the marriage ceremony.  
“That was so great!”  
“Thank you But it was really all on you.”  
“ but I couldn’t have hit it without your set.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Really!”  
He set the other down as they continued to playfully bicker. A snicker was heard across the net from the bedhead But was quickly replaced by a couch as Kenma’s elbow met his ribs. 

Slowly but surely Akaashi had fallen for the curiosity that Bokuto Koutarou had sprung upon him. He was seeing the other all the time now. Volleyball, his constant trips to the cafe, and even a few random times while taking pictures. Whether he was trying to seek him out or mere coincidence, he was everywhere.  
“Good morning Bokuto-San.”  
Akaashi bowed and whiped his hands on his apron.  
“ ‘Kaashi! Hi, is it busy today?”  
Akaashi knew the boy had the answer to his own question. He was just trying to make conversation.  
“Oh no, it’s a rather slow day. I’ll get off early today, I hope.”  
He chuckled to himself.  
“ your usual I presume?”  
Bokuto nodded and took his jacket off to hang from the back of the stool.   
“Akaashi I’ve been meaning to ask you. Something.”  
He turned to give the silverette his attention .  
“What are you doing Saturday?”  
Taken aback he placed the mug on the counter before dropping it. Bokuto Koutarou was asking him what he was doing Saturday.  
“ i mean if you aren’t busy or working that is.”  
No! No, it’s fine. Um nothing, I specifically asked for weekends off.”  
“Would you maybe want to come to one of our games? It’s kind of a big tourney so I thought I’d ask. Get some extra support!”  
What the hell was happening. This 6’1” hunk of pure muscle was standing there flustered like a school girl. Now that is something you don’t see everyday. Akaashi cracked a small smile, just a little one.  
“I don’t see why not. I assume Kenma will be there so I’ll sit with him.”  
The other man smiled and finally took a drink of his coffee. After than there was really no further conversation made. Akaashi was able to tend to the other customers and his thoughts without interruption.

Bokuto stayed until closing which happened to be 4 hours after he arrived. To Akaashi’s luck he worked on a laptop, probably homework. He didn’t want to handle his job and babysitting a grown man at the same time. They walked home together and talked about the volleyball team. It felt nice to have someone to talk to and walk home with. Sure he had Mastuhana but they were more work and class associates than anything. Suddenly he froze in thought. Akaashi realized just how lonely he had been for the past year or so. The only “friend” he truly had was the cat that sat on his balcony and even he belonged to someone else.  
“An owl. You remind me of an owl.”  
“That’s a funny thing to bring up out of the blue.”  
The other mumbled as he turned around to look at Akaashi. The wind blew through his hair that was down for once. He really was something else, the amber of his eyes mixed with the palette of the sky and their surroundings. So sharp yet warm. He whipped his phone out quickly and snapped a picture.  
“You know, you aren’t supposed to take pictures of people without their consent.” He smiled and then moved closer to Akaashi.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just instinct to capture something good.”  
He met the others gaze, heart fluttering.  
“It just looked right you know.”

When they finally got back they parted ways on promise of a photo being sent and an accredited post. As he made his way up the 10 flights of stairs his mind was reeling. First, Bokuto Koutarou had just made his heart flutter. Second, why did he decide to climb these stairs? Third, why did Bokuto Koutarou make his heart flutter? As soon as he opened the door to his apartment his shoes came off and he plopped down on the couch.  
“This is not suppose to happen. Not again.”  
He began to drag his hands down his face before turning his head. A light appeared through the curtains across the way. Hitting the send button took a lot from Akaashi. What if Bokuto wanted to start a conversation? What if he wanted to “talk”? What if Akaashi was overthinking all of this?

With a sigh he made his way to the bathroom for a nice warm and thoughtful shower.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who actually read and liked this I’m hoping to update continuously but i am a student so I can’t promise every week a new chapter. Maybe let’s make it every two weeks?


End file.
